


"Other" Brother

by JabberDee



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls
Genre: And your love for Mabel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coraline AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Psychological Horror, Violence, bring your tissues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberDee/pseuds/JabberDee
Summary: When Mabel arrives in Gravity Falls with her brother Dipper, she finds that her summer isn't all that it's cracked up to be. She dreams of a perfect world where everything's better, even the people she loves. She'll soon wish she hadn't.(Based on the plot of the movie Coraline, with a lot of reworking to fit the GF universe.)





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint effort between two authors, and we would love feedback! Should be posting a new chapter every Friday, but please bear with us. ^_^ Thanks for reading. ~Mod Jabber

Tall pine trees framed either side of the highway as a nearly-empty bus drove steadily north. Two kids - twins - sat side by side in the back seat, despite having the entire bus to themselves. Mabel Pines hummed contentedly as she knitted what appeared to be a huge sweater in an alarming shade of green. Her brother Dipper looked outside at the pretty but decidedly dull landscape and sighed.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Dipper asked.

"Because Mom and Dad knew you would spend all summer holed up in your room like a nerd," Mabel teased without looking up from her needles.

"Do you really want to spend it with some old guy we didn't even know existed until two weeks ago?"

"C'mon Dipper! This could be a chance for adventure! Think of it - two months without our parents. We can eat pizza until we puke, go exploring in the woods, maybe a summer romance?? Plus, SO many scrapbook-ortunities." She pulled out a glittery pink scrapbook titled "Summer Memories."

Dipper was not convinced. "We've never even met the guy, Mabel. This could be the worst summer of our lives!"

"Well...even if it is, at least we'll handle it together." She gave Dipper a hopeful smile.

He sighed and smiled back. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it won't be that bad."

A large sign caught their attention. 'Welcome to Gravity Falls.' Mabel elbowed her brother and started shoving her half-formed sweater into her suitcase.

"Hey! We're here!! We're here!!" she squealed.

"Too late to turn back, I guess."

"Don't be so down, bro bro. This is gonna be the best summer ever!"


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was late I had a rough week and couldn't really focus. Anyhow, here is the official first chapter of "Other" Brother. Jabber and I appreciate the support that we have received and we would love to hear any suggestions you have. Hope you enjoy :) ~Mod Dee  
> (P.S You can ask us questions on my Tumblr http://iamamasterofnone.tumblr.com/ )

"This is where our great uncle lives?"

The plume of noxious smoke from the departing bus left the twins coughing and sputtering, blinded to their new surroundings, but as it cleared they got of a view of the dissapointing scene before them. Whatever they had imagined their summer residence to be, this was not it. They saw a log cabin, old wood turning green at the edges with muggy Oregon humidity. The "Mystery Shack", as it appeared to be called from the large lettering on the roof (though the S in "Shack" had fallen off to one side), was somehow simultaneously shabby and flashy, with signs of "WORLD FAMOUS" and "NO REFUNDS" tacked onto any surface that would hold a nail. The twins walked up to the screen door with apprehension.

Dipper let out a sigh as he rang the doorbell. "Well, let's get this over with."

Inside, there was a series of loud crashes and the kids could make out a figure behind the door. A gruff voice called out, "If you're a tax collector or the cops, I'm not home!"  
Both twins looked at each other with faces that clearly shared shock and mild alarm. Finally Mabel decided to break the silence.

"Um, Grunkle Stan? It's Mabel and Dipper. Your great niece and nephew?"

The voice let out a grunt of surprise then opened the door. Staring at Mabel and Dipper was their Grunkle ("Short for great uncle, Dipper. Doi!") Stanford Pines, sporting a white undershirt and blue striped boxers.

Grunkle Stan smiled at the twins "Oh, it's you two gremlins. For a second there, I thought I had to escape through the window. Again." He let out a bark of laughter, oblivious to the kids' skeptical reaction to his attempt at humor. "Come on in! You guys'll bunk in the attic. And watch where you step! Just this morning I lodged my foot into one of the floorboards."

The twins grabbed their luggage and walked into the house. As they entered the small kitchen, they saw their Grunkle replacing four locks on the door. Dipper turned behind him to see Mabel looking around the house in interest.

"Doesn't this guy seem a little, ya know, crazy?" Dipper whispered to his sister. Mabel shook her head.

"Oh, he's just eccentric. I'm sure he'll warm up to us in no time." She whispered back. Grunkle Stan walked up to them and clapped his hands together.

"So, allow me to give you two the grand tour!"  
_______________________________________________  
As they walked around the house, Stan told the kids he was an entrepreneur, founder of a beloved local tourist attraction. Mabel elbowed Dipper with an excited smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Maybe she was right; maybe this would be a fun summer.

"And finally, I present to you," Stan began as he opened the door. "The Mystery Shack."

The twins looked around the room with wonder as Stan pointed out the attractions. "Look around kids: everything you see is absolutely, 100% baloney!"

Mabel gasped. "Even this unicorn horn?" she questioned as she pressed her face against the glass case that held a sparkley white horn.

Stan nodded. "Yep. Paper maiche and a whole lotta glitter. Sorry to disapoint, kiddo."

Mabel turned to him and beamed. "Not to brag, but I'm a pretty good crafter myself! And fake or not, that's the best unicorn horn I've ever seen in my life! And I've seen a lot."  
Stan started to grin at her "Really?" Suddenly, he stopped and looked away. His eyes glazed as if to remember something, then he shook his head and responded flatly, "Eh, it's alright."

Dipper looked around again at the fake attractions. There were all kinds of things, from paper maiche shrunken heads to a statue of Bigfoot with underpants on that was dubbed 'Sascrotch'. "So, this is where you work?" he asked his Grunkle.

Stan turned to Dipper. "Yup. And so will you two, starting tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" Both twins shouted in unison, but Grunkle Stan ignored them and led them back to the living room.

"We got a big day ahead of us. When summer hits, there are tourists lining out the front door. Shack opens at 10am, so don't sleep in! I'll leave you two to unpack." And with that he walked up the stairs.

Mabel turned to Dipper and saw he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dipper-" she started, but was cut off.

"I knew this was a bad idea!"

"C'mon bro. Look on the bright side-"

Dipper looked at her incredulously. "Mabel, there is no bright side! We're gonna spend the whole summer working in some dumpy tourist trap." He huffed and walked upstairs, leaving Mabel with her lips pursed as she tried to think of ways to make Dipper's summer enjoyable. She remembered her scrapbook and lit up, her mind formulating a plan.

"I got it! Mabel Pines, you are a genius!" She squealed as she ran up the stairs.  
_______________________________________________  
Stan cupped his hands under the lukewarm water and splashed his face. What was he thinking inviting these kids over? His age must be getting to him. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Stan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was clear in the last section that Grunkle Stan is splashing his face in an upstairs bathroom sink. I figured it was obvious, but I guess he could have been in the kitchen? Let us know if we're leaving too much to the imagination. :P ~Mod Jabber


	3. Mabel's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Let the angst begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting! Exams are killing me slowly. :') But we aim to post in a timely fashion from now on. *fingers crossed* ~Mod Jabber

     The sun rose, bringing with it the cocooning warmth that only June can provide, a warmth made all the more cozy by a complete absence of responsibility. Mabel stirred slowly, waking up gently without a school alarm, until the unfamiliarity of the bed she was in caused her to sit up. A glance around the attic reminded her of her surroundings. Dipper was still snoring, likely having stayed up way past their bedtime if the mystery novel opened across his chest was any clue. He was going to sleep the day away if she didn't do something about it. She snuck out of the covers and tiptoed to the foot of his bed on the other side of the room.  
"RISE AND SHINE, BRO-BRO!"

  
"AAAUUUGH!!" Dipper flailed his arms and nearly tumbled onto the floor. "Mabel! Don't do that again." He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

  
Mabel smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just wanted you to wake up in time for breakfast. Can't work on an empty stomach, right?

"As if on cue, Dipper's stomach growled; Mabel covered her mouth and snickered.

"Augh. Don't remind me. By the way, did you hear anything last night?"

  
"Just you gasping and shrieking when the Double Brothers caught the caper thief mystery guy."

  
"It's 'Sibling Brothers' and it wasn't a thief, it was the Grand Duke of Cape Heir. But I mean from outside - I thought I heard a bear, but it sounded too deep. I think it was something else. You sure you didn't hear anything?"

  
"Hmm. Nope!" Mabel shrugged.

  
"Well, if I hear it again, I'm taking photographs. Who knows what it could be."

  
"You mean besides a bear?"  
__________________________________________________________  
     Downstairs, Grunkle Stan was already drinking coffee and reading the _Gravity Falls Gossiper_. The kids poured themselves cereal and shared their first meal with their relative (though 'relative stranger' was more like it).

  
"So Grunkle Stan, what's your favorite place in Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked with a wide grin.

  
"Here," Stan replied without looking up from his paper.

  
"...Ooookaaay...Well, Dipper and I thought we could go exploring after work is over. What was your favorite place to go when you were a kid?"

  
Stanley flinched and folded up his newspaper. "Alright, enough jabbering. We gotta open up shop." And with that, he walked away.

  
"Okay, you can't tell me you didn't notice that," Dipper said.

  
"Notice what?"

  
"Are you kidding me? He ran out of the room when you asked him a couple questions. Our first day with the guy and he doesn't even **pretend** to like us."

  
"Dipper, why would Grunkle Stan agree to keep us over the summer if he didn't like us? And even if he doesn't yet, he'll start when I put my plan in action," Mabel winked at him, then accented the gesture with a verbal, "Wink!"

  
Dipper raised one eyebrow. "Okay I'll bite, what's your plan?"  
_______________________________________________

     Dinner was scrambled eggs and hot dogs, an odd but not necessarily unpleasant combination. The twins felt like they had done well today, and all that work moving boxes and sweeping floors had primed their appitites. Mabel made sure to compliment her Grunkle's cooking, which earned her a lopsided smile and an extra helping.

  
Stan cleared his throat. "We made a decent profit today, kids. Good job."

  
Mabel looked at Dipper, excited. Dipper gave her a hint of a smile.

  
"Thanks, Grunkle Stan. Are we gonna use the money for some family fun time? Eh, eh?" She reached her little elbows across the table to nudge him playfully.

  
Stan humphed. "If you wanna have fun, you can go play in the woods for free. Take a nature hike. Throw some rocks. Just watch out for those weirdos tryin' to tell you the place is haunted."

Dipper's head lifted up like a jack-in-the-box. "Haunted?"

  
"Yeah. Last week, a group of kids were screeching about some goblin or somethin'. Probably just a guy in a mask trying to mess with people."

  
"Ha, that sounds crazy! But seriously, I saw a commercial for laser tag on TV. Me and Dipper have never played before! Right, Dip?" Mabel turned to her brother. He had whipped out a blue journal and was scribbling in it furiously, muttering under his breath.

  
"Might...be...goblins," Dipper looked up briefly to Stan. "Any other sightings?"

  
Stan might not have known the kid long, but he could see where this was going. "Don't get any ideas, kid! As soon as you start believing in that cryptid mumbo jumbo, you end up gullible as my customers. Desperate to find anything new and exciting. Stay out of that stuff, understand?"

  
Dipper huffed. "Fine."

  
Mabel wouldn't be ignored. "You know what else I saw on TV? The fire department is throwing a party at Town Hall celebrating Gravity Falls' 100th day without an incident. There's gonna be fireworks!" She sang out and wiggled her eyebrows.

  
"Eh. I don't really do parties. Too many people buggin' ya, tacky new-age music, nobody knows any good dance moves anymore."

  
"Well, you could teach them! I'd love to learn the...um, the polka? Electric slide? What exactly did your people do before the internet?"

  
Stan snorted. "No way, kiddo. Though I could cut a mean rug in my day."

  
"You don't have to dance! You could just go, drink some punch, talk to people-"

  
"Look, I said I wasn't interested," Stan snapped. He paused, softened his tone, and started again. "You wouldn't want an old geezer like me crashing the party. But you two can go if you want - I'll drive ya."

  
Mabel looked over at Dipper. He was picking at his food half-heartedly. He gave a noncommital shrug, but still seemed sore from Stan's admonition. She sighed.

  
"Thanks, Grunkle Stan, but I don't think that'll be necessary."  
_______________________________________________  
Mabel was starting to feel a little discouraged. Her plan to wrangle the boys into a fun family activity had flopped because Dipper had gone monster-crazy and Grunkle Stan was... well, Grunkle Stan. The last few weeks had passed by pretty unremarkably. Just working at the Shack, a little TV, and checking Dipper's "goblin traps" when Grunkle Stan wasn't looking. She sat on her bed in unicorn-themed pajamas, watching Dipper pace across the floor and listening to him ramble on about his most recent paranormal sighting.

  
"...And when I looked out the window again, it was gone! Do you realize what this means? Gravity Falls is more interesting than I thought."

  
"I told you there was adventure here. All you had to do was bond with Grunkle Stan to find it."

  
"Yeah, I guess. I wonder why he wanted us to stay away from it so bad."

  
"Seems like he wants to protect us, like a good Grunkle. He doesn't want us to just believe anything we see."

  
"I dunno. It felt more...sinister. Like he knew about something. Something he doesn't want anyone else to know about."

  
Mabel rolled her eyes. "You and your crazy conspiracies! What could Grunkle Stan be hiding from us?"

  
"That goblin, for one. Or a UFO. Or Bigfoot! Who knows what secrets this town holds. Mabel, there might be something big going on here." Dipper's eyes lit up with curiosity and he started chewing his pen in thought.

  
"Mmm...Maybe. But Dipper, don't you wanna do some normal summer things too? They have a pool in town - maybe we could ask Grunkle Stan if he'll take us this weekend." Mabel's voice was soft.

  
"Well, you can do that if you want, but I don't want to waste any time with this goblin on the loose. What if it shows up again? Oh - dang it, my pen broke." Dipper turned and started downstairs to look for a new one.

  
Mabel watched him go and felt her eyes well up a bit. So far this summer, nothing had gone right. Grunkle Stan wasn't mean, but he never wanted to talk or do anything fun. Dipper was normally always up for a game or prank, but lately he was too obsessed with the so-called "mysteries" of Gravity Falls to spend time with her. She had hoped for a summer full of fun and adventure. But it looked like this was going to be a lonely couple of months. She sighed, wiped her eyes, and pulled her blankets over her head. She fell asleep before Dipper came back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully my chapter will be out on scheduled time (no offence to Jabber). If you like what you read or you have any tips for writing either comment below or you can send an ask to my Tumblr. See you next Friday. ~Mod Dee
> 
> http://iamamasterofnone.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! The first chapter of many to come. We hope you enjoyed the prologue. In the next chapter, the twins meet their beloved Grunkle. Be sure to leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! See you next Friday :) ~Mod Dee


End file.
